harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Harry Potter og Barnets forbannelse
Harry Potter og Barnets forbannelse er den åttende historien om Harry Potter som er skrevet av J.K. Rowling, John Tiffany og Jack Thorne. Alt i alt er historien på 330 sider. Resten består av originalbesetning, liste over produksjonsteamet, biografi over teamet bak originalhistorien og helt til sist et lite avsnitt med takk. Handling Boken handler om Albus Severus Potter som skal begynne på Galtvort. Harry Potter og vennene hans er blitt rundt 40 år og godt voksne med jobb og alt. De er alle på King's Cross Station hvor det som vanlig er mye liv nå rundt 1. september. De er der fordi de har kommet til året 2017 hvor sønnen til Harry Potter og Gulla Wiltersen er klar til å starte på på sitt første Galtvort-år. Hermine Grang og Ronny Wiltersen har også et barn som har sitt første Galtvort-år samtidig som Albus, som er Rosa Wiltersen. De eneste av trioens barn som ennå ikke har begynt på Galtvort er sønn av Hermine og Ronny; Hugo Wiltersen og datter av Harry og Gulla; Lily Lulla. Jakob Sirius Potter begynner nå i sitt andre år, hvilket vil si at han er et år eldre enn Albus Potter. Broren Jakob Sirius Potter har det med å terge lillebroren sin, Albus, men da setter faren Harry Potter ham tilbake og forsøker dermed å berolige sønnen sin, at det spiller ingen rolle om han skulle havne i smygard, fordi en av de modigste han kjente i sin egen tid på Galtvort var i det huset. Albus Potter er i tillegg oppkalt etter ham. Hvis han virkelig vil havne i griffing, så kan han be valghatten om det. Det var det han selv gjorde når han var 11 år. Han tryglet om griffing, og det hørte valghatten. På Galtvortekspressen møter Albus Potter en annen gutt som er på samme alder, Scorpio Malfang. De deler kupé sammen med Rosa som også er i samme årskull. Når Albus får greie på etternavnet tenker han at foreldrene vil nok ikke like om han blir venn med ham. Likevel er det noe i Albus som gjør at han liker Scorpio, selv om Rosa så og si ikke vil at hun skal bli venn med ham. Når de kommer på Galtvort havner Albus i smygard, som er det stikk motsatte huset som resten av familien hans. Etter det begynner hverdagen og alt dramaet på Galtvort bluser seg opp. I løpet av det fjerdeskoleåret bestemmer Albus Potter og Scorpio Malfang å hoppe av toget som er i fart. De gjør det fordi de skal til St. Osvalds gamlehjem for hekser og trollmenn og fortelle til Anton Djervell at Harry Potter løy når det gjaldt at alle tidsvendere er ødelagt, da Hermine Grang har en igjen skjult på kontoret sitt som de kan få tak i for å redde Fredrik Djervell fra å unngå å bli drept av Fyrst Voldemort og gjøre sånn at tretrollmannsturneringen kan fortsette å bli arrangert. På gamlehjemmet møter de på en som heter Delfini Djervell, som viser vei til onkel Anton, men Anton ser ikke ut til å bli glad for besøket og vil absolutt ikke stole på guttene, og spesielt når han ser at Albus Potter er en smygarding som er sammen med det han antar er "Voldermorts sønn". Det er imidlertidig Delfini som får onkelen sin til å forandre mening angående guttene og lar dem etter det hjelpe til, men han er klar på at bare det å prøve å få tak i tidsvenderen kan bli farlig... Norske bokforsider Fil:Harry-potter-og-barnets-forbannelse.jpg|2016, original cover Se også *''Harry Potter og Barnets forbannelse (teater)'' en:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child vi:Harry Potter và Đứa trẻ bị Nguyền rủa zh:哈利·波特与被诅咒的孩子 de:Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind Kategori:Virkelig bok Kategori:Bøker